


barefoot

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Sera has a question about Merrill's feet.





	barefoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_libertine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/gifts).



> Just a tiny drabble, but I hope it's to your liking!

Sera looks down at Merrill’s wiggly toes dangling off the Skyhold battlements and curls her nose.

“Don’t you elfy elves ever…step on something?”

“Just yesterday I stepped on someone’s foot – they got very upset and I apologized.”

Sera stares at Merrill blankly.

“I meant horse shite. Or nails.”

“Oh, I have, but it wasn’t very pleasant. Why are you asking?”

Sera bites the inside of her cheek. Somehow Merrill has dodged all her attempts to rag on Dalish elves-elves. It’s…impressive.

“Does it matter?” She grumbles, takes a greasy strand of hair out of her eye.  “Good of you to apologize, though, I s’pose.”


End file.
